Snow white, A Finnceline story
by mirandazworld
Summary: This is a Finnceline story with the theme of snow white but its different If you like Finnceline, Crappy rhymes, snow white and romance you'll like this story
1. Chapter 1

(Finn's P.O.V.)

"Hey Jake I'm gonna go out to see Marcie, see ya later." Wait! Jake yelled and stopped me from leaving. (Finn is 17 in this) "Finn before you leave do you have any love interests lately?" said the yellow dog. "Well I guess there's this one girl who I've liked for a while but I've never had the chance to tell her how much I really like her…maybe even love.

Before Jake got the chance reply I went out the door and headed to Marceline's house. I knocked on the door and she opened it, I looked at her it's been a while since I saw her. She was wearing a grey tank top and jeans. Her hair was still the same, but I noticed she was wearing make-up (which was unusual for her). At that moment I just wanted to tell her how beautiful she was.

(Marceline's P.O.V)

I opened the door and it was Finn. I felt awkward on how he grew up, his voice was deeper, had a six pack, I can tell he went through puberty, but I felt like same old Marceline. "Hey Marcie." Said the hero boy who was now a hero man. "Come inside Finn."

(Ice queen P.O.V.)

Choose Goose, Choose Goose on the picture of the caboose (sorry I suck at rhyming and the picture of the caboose was on the wall). Who is the hero boy named Finn falling for?

* * *

**Sorry its so short but the next chapter will be much longer!**

**IM SOO FCKING EXITED FOR THE SIMON AND MARCY SPECIAL ON MONDAY**


	2. Chapter 2

(Ice queen's P.O.V.)

I'm afraid m'lady that it is not slim shady. CHOOSE GOOSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? Said the annoyed queen. "You Try coming up with these rhymes! It's not as easy as you think!" Replied choose goose.

YOU DON'T NEED TO RHYME JUST TELL ME WHO THE BOYS IN LOVE WITH! "Why this is obscene he is in love with Marceline!" Said Choose Goose.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like my Finny boy is in love with that nasty vampire scum bag." I'll just have to put a stop to that. Said the queen.

"Oh Choose Goose what shall I do to stop my Finn from falling in love with that monster?" Shall I send my guards to kill her, do it myself, or have a little fun with it. Said the queen once again. "Well I think you should just let it go and…Choose Goose was cut off.

"Let it go? LET IT GO! I WILL NOT ALLOW MARCELINE THE DOUCHEBAG QUEEN HAVE FINN! FINN IS MINE AND MINE ONLY AND NO ONE WILL EVER CHANGE GOT THAT? YOUR EITHER WITH ME OR AGAINST ME {I got that from the princess cookie episode XD} AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE ON MY BAD SIDE YOU STUPID GOOSE! Shouted the angry queen.

"Yes m'lady I will be on your side." Sighed Choose Goose. "But you better be nice to me I'm your only friend! {I got that from OZ the great and powerful I saw that movie twice}

"Friend? You're not my friend not even my acquaintance now shut up and help me come up with a plan to destroy the vampire bum." Replied Ice queen

"Yes m'lady." Sighed Choose Goose. "Choose Goose give me a complement." "Ok m'lady, your always come up with a good mean nick name to call Marceline." Replied Choose Goose

"Choose Goose that was the worst complement ever why didn't you just call me hot or sexy?" "Any way Choose Goose are you ready for destruction?" "Yes m'lady Choose Goose once again sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

{Finn's P.O.V}

"Wow Hero you really grew up on me." Said the vampire. "Not mentally." I Replied. "I can see that." Marceline said. "Hey!" I said while lightly punched her in the arm.

"You said it not me." "Whatever Marce, I'm not the only one that changed. Finn said while staring at Marceline.

FINNS THOUGHTS

I'm not the only one that changed I mean look at her she's wearing make-up, she's got wider hips, and bigger…..Chi Chi's

FINNS P.O.V

"What are you starring at Finny like what you see?" Marceline teased." "No…I mean yes, I mean you look just AHH globbit!" I replied. "What's wrong Finn something on your mind?" Said Marceline

"YOU!" I shouted wanting to just run away and go home.

{Marceline's P.O.V}

"Wh-what do you mean?" I replied nervously. "Marceline I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, I know you make fun of me because I changed but you changed to! You knew I was coming over you put on make-up because you knew I was coming and you grew in places, but I don't care Mar, You are beautiful to me without all that powder on your face looks don't matter even though you still are beautiful." Finn said in relief." "Finn I love you too, you know you will always just be a cute wittle kid to me though. I said

"Whateves Marcy." "Well finn so are we…. I was cut off by his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck while he grabbed my waist and we kissed for a long time against a wall. "Dose that answer your question Marce?" Finn said. Yes it does I replied. He picked me up and we were on my uncomfortable couch, I was sitting on his lap while he started kissing my bite marks.

{Finn's P.O.V}

I stopped kissing Marcy and got up. "Hey Marce can I stay the night I don't feel like going home." "Sure Finn you might wanna call up Jake first." "No Prob Bob." I said while getting my phone out of my back pack.

*Finn on the Phone*

Finn: Hey Jake can I stay at Marceline's tonight

Jake: sure but no Funny Business

Finn: What do you mean?

Jake: *Whispers to himself* Oh shit I never gave him the sex talk! Finn I'm coming over see you in a bit! *Hangs up the Phone*

{Marceline's P.O.V}

*Hears someone knocking on the door* "Oh hey Jake c'mon in." I said. "Finn go in the kitchen I have to talk to Marceline." The yellow dog said. Finn walked into the kitchen. "What is it Jake?" "Marcy it's about Finn I-I never gave Finn the sex talk." "YOU WHAT HE'S 17?" I silently shouted." "Marceline calm down that's why I'm here, but I need your help on the girl part." Ok I said.

Finn come up stairs I said. "Finn Marcy and I have to talk to you about something, Remember how I said when you get older, you sweat more, your voice gets deeper, and you grow hair in places, well there's more to it," "JAKE! NOT IN FRONT OF MARCELINE! Shouted Finn. "No Finn this is important it's okay." I said.

"Finn when you think about girls your private part will get hard." Said Jake. "I know that….it's happened before said Finn, but why? "Ok time for girl talk." I said. "Stuff happens to girls too….5-7 days a month girls get, moody, crampy, and crave stuff it's called a period. They bleed from there vagina at this time and you do NOT want to mess with a girl on there period!

{Finn's P.O.V}

"No one, is answering my question! Why does this happen? I said. "Babies." The dog said. "Babies?" "Yes Finn *JAKE DESCRIBES THE WHOLE THING I DON'T FEEL LIKE STATING IT* "Do you understand now Finn?" Said Marceline. "Yeah I guess so." Jake left. "Marcy, I don't think I can sleep on this rock bed. "That's ok Finn you can sleep with me just behave okay?" I Blushed and said okay. "Imma go change into my Pj's." said Marceline

"KK Imma do that to." Said Finn. "Ok, said Marceline you can change in the bathroom first." I came out wearing a white tank top and black shorts and I kept my hat on with blonde tuffs of hair sticking out of it. Marceline went into the bathroom. When she came out I couldn't help but stop and stare. She wore black skintight boy shorts and a black tank top with a white unbuttoned blouse.

* * *

**Hi guys! i really dont know what to say soo...**

**I BEEZ IN DA TRAP**

** ~Miranda**


	4. Chapter 4

++MEANWHILE AT THE ICE KINGDOM++

"What is this?" Choose Goose said while picking up the mysterious note.

_Dear Choose Goose,_

_I went out to get lip surgery I'm going for a Jersey Shore look for Finn here is a list of things we can do to destroy Marceline,_

Chase her In an ally and Beat her

Send my guards to kick her vampire ass.

Kill her myself.

Have fun with killing her by dressing up like an old lady and giving her a poisonous apple.

Send my guards to kill her

Bitch slap her until she cries for mercy {which is useless because we're not going to show her ANY mercy at all}

Cook her and eat her alive in front of Finn {I know I'm such a bad little girl}

Convince her that Finn has broken up with her and I shall steal the hero's heart.

_Choose Goose please choose carefully!_

_~Ice Queen_

"Wait a minute, there are no dark ally's in Ooo {or any ally's at all}, I don't want the guards kicking anyone's caboose, I don't want murder, Ice Queen is already an old woman so she doesn't have to disguise herself once again I don't like murder, Since when does Ice queen know how to bitch slap, and I am definitely not a cannibalistic maniac." Said Choose Goose

"All these options seem to physically hurt Marceline and I don't want that." "Wait a minute, the last option is twisted but it's the only way Marceline won't get physically hurt.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go with the last option, I'm sorry Marceline but it's for your own good.

Choose Goose was sad he had to get in the middle of this but he had to or the Ice Queen would kill him and Marceline.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey guys I just want to thank you for all the reviews {Eventough i only got 3} The reviews really inspired me to keep working I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING! Oh Miranda dont give us this Disney star crap weve heard this all before. YEAH I KNOW IT'S KORNY, but in all honesty I was just gonna stop writting after the first chapter but i kept going BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEWS **

**REVIEWERS (so far)**

**The Nephilim King Michael & Mr .10do**

* * *

** COMMING SOON:**

** 4-shot FinnxFlameprincess**

** Hunson Abadears story**

** sequel to this story**


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline's P.O.V

Yawn! Ha hero's kinda cute when he's sleeping . I think I'll make some breakfast. SHIT! I don't have anything in the fridge looks like I'll go buy some Breakfast.

Ice Queen's P.O.V

Marceline's left the house huh? Well this is the perfect opportunity for me to make my move on splitting the two apart, but of course I can't do this alone. OH CHOOOSE GOOOSE! Yes m'lady. Choose Goose said. It's time to get into action on making sure Finn and that Trampire are splitsvile ready Choose Goose? Yes M'lady Choose Goose replied with sorrow. Ok you see this letter? Well I'm, I mean you're going to put this letter under Marceline's front door. Then Finn will read the note and Marceline and Finn a through got that Goose? Yes my queen. Said Choose Goose. Choose Goose decided to read the note.

_Me and you won't work out, it was a mistake for me to be with you. My regrets are kicking in._

Yeah no way this can backfire. Choose Goose sarcastically said with a devious grin on his face almost as if he had a plan of his own. Did he?


	6. Chapter 6

Choose Goose's P.O.V

The crappiest note I ever read. I thought to myself. No way I'm going to ruin Marceline and Finn's love life. No way I'm going to listen or be a part of her vile plans anymore. No way this can backfire? Yeah right. I flew up looking on where to drop the letter. I accidentally droped it on a gnomes house .

+++++AT THE GNOMES HOUSE++++++

A letter? For me? RICHARD! YOU WANT TO DUMP ME? AREN'T I ENOUGH FOR YOU? Honey I never wrote that! Hmmmhmm we need to talk Mister. Oh boy she dosent beliveve me.

Choose Goose's P.O.V

He's telling the truth I wispered to the gnomes wife I winked at Richard. Thank you kind sir richard said to me as his wife walked away.

Finn's P.O.V

Morning babe I said as I looked across the bed but Marceline wasn't there Marcy? Down here! She yelled. I smelt breakfast. Morning she said to me. Wait Wait Wait you can cook I was gonna make breakfast. Is that a problem? Said Marcy. No… I just diddnt know girls can cook. Who told you that shit? Marceline said sounding a little offended. Jake. I replied. Well you think you can cook better than me? No, I never said that…but if your asking than yes. Finn said in a sassy aditude. *Sniff* *Sniff* Is that a challenge I smell well bring it on hero. Marceline said in a sassier tone. You better go home and warm up I have to warn you Im pretty good, forget good im great. Ok Marcy Whatever you say cause you know im gonna win that competiton, I'll ask P-Bubs if we can have it at the Candy Kingdom at 7:30 PM. Be there or be square. Oh I'll be there. Bye Marcy. I said. Uh uh uh! She said stoping me from kissing her. We can have are little "Kissing Session" when the cook off is over got that lover boy? That Cook better come pretty damn quick. Marceline chuckled at my comment. Bye Finn she said, Best of luck she said sticking her tounge out at me. I love you to babe I replied. Marceline smiled and rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

(Finns P.O.V)

JAAYYYYYYKE! I screamed I got no reply. Dear Finn I'm at Lady's bleep bloop blop I'll Be back soon.

-Jake

Oh well gonna have to cook by myself.

*_RING* *RING*_

F:Hey sup Marcy?  
M: About that competition… We need to establish a prize.

F: Prize?

M: Yeah a Prize…

F: Like what?

M: If I win you have to do whatever I say for a month.

F: And if I win you have to do whatever I say for a month.

M: Sounds like a deal.

F: Ok Bye babes.

M: Bye hero.

Ok I had a chance of winning, but now I have to win.

HOURS LATER AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

Welcome everyone to the land of Ooo's 1st annual cook off. Said princess bubblegum. Marcy made red juicy stake. Finn made bacon pancakes. Erry body got a taste of the food and then the results were in. And the winner is…MARCELINE ABADEAR! Marcy Smiled and stared at Finn.

Marcy's P.O.V

Hey hero looks like I won now you have to do whatever I say for one WHOLE month! Oh shit this could be interesting said Finn. What do you want it to be interesting 'cause I got my whole schedule planned out for you. JOB NUMBER 1, Carry me home.

Finn's P.O.V

Ok this can't be hard… I picked her up and I was surprised that she didn't shift her weight she was actually heavier than she looked. Damn girl what do you eat. Excuse me are you calling me fat? No I'm saying you're heavy there's a diffrence. Suck it up hero. Finally were here. Ok carry me inside. Whatever Marcy. We were finally inside. Ok hero, now…I cut Marcy off. No Marcy I did that cooking competition to win Now you're gonna do what I say ok. O..k… Said Marcy. What do I do then?


	8. Chapter 8

(Choose Goose P.O.V)

"Okay, now time to get ready for a hell storm." I thought to myself as I was flying towards the Ice Kingdom. I got into the Ice Kingdom; all of a sudden I hear a piercing scream.

"CHOOSE GOOSE!" I hear.

"WHY DO YOU DISOBEY ME? WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID AND STUBORN?

"No. No. No. No."(lol imagine in Cleveland's voice) I told her. "CHOOSE GOOSE ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME? "Yes, yes I am. I'm NOT your pet and I'm leaving I used to respect you but you never respected me you used to be a good queen, or maybe you just lured me in with one of your messed up schemes. IM DONE! And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I yelled at her. CHOOSE GOOSE WAIT. The evil queen said grabbing my leg. PLEASE STAY. Ice Queen pleaded desperately she really didn't want to be alone. I said I'm done D-O-N-E done, I gave you more chances than you deserved. Goodbye Ice Queen. NOOOOOO! She Screamed. Well I'm glad that's over. I thought out loud.

(Ice Queens P.O.V)

"I don't need that stupid bird!" "I'll make sure Finn will never see Marceline EVER again!" She said while smashing a mirror on the wall.

(Marceline's P.O.V)

"Now go make me a sandwich you are the best cook, aren't you?" Said Finn."Oh Hell no i won fair and square."I replied. "MARCELINE!" was the last thing I heard before i blacked out.

(Finns P.O.V)

I blue object crashed into the side of Marceline's house were she was standing. It grabbed her and took her out of the house. "MARCELINE." I screamed. At that moment my mind went in complete panic I had no clue what to do. I heard a voice in my head. "Why are you standing here? You love her. You're a hero. Don't turn back now." My mind was right. I had to get Marceline.

* * *

**I'm so sorry its a late update and its short try not to hate me to much... I had a bad case of writers block.**

**I PROMISE to make a longer chapter Thursday or Friday or two medium sized chapters Thursday and Friday.**

**Im sorry :( **


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's P.O.V

"I have to go save her before it's too late." I said to myself. I need back up so I'll just go get Jake. I walked into the tree house and I saw Jake playing BMO.

"JAKE!" I screamed. "What!" He said startled while he accidently dropped BMO.

"Ouch!" Said BMO. "Oh sorry BMO." Jake replied. "Jake you HAVE to help me Right now Marcy's in trouble!" Without saying anything Jake grabbed Finn and busted down the door. "Where do I go buddy?" said the yellow dog. "Follow those chips of ice." I replied.

(Marceline's P.O.V)

I was in this cold place and it was even colder because I noticed I wasn't in my jeans or long sleeved V-neck anymore, I was in shorts and a t-shirt. I was very puzzled. I looked up and I had no clue where I was until the lights turned on.

All of a sudden, I was chained to a wall. The wall was cold as ice and I was wearing a thin t-shirt so when I hit the freezing wall I arched my back.

"Well, Well, Well look who we have here." A wicked voice said. It was Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen!" I yelled. Oh looks like you know my name to, how sweet." replied the wicked queen. "Why do you want me, I haven't done anything to you." I told her. She just laughed at me. "I asked you a question!" I hissed at her. "You'll find out sooner or later, trust me." She said and laughed again. "Why are you laughing?" I said. "Laughter is the best medicine my dear she said to me and played with her fingers. "YOU'RE A-." Before I got to finish the chains shocked me. "You know what I don't even care anymore because I know Finn will save me!"

"That's what you think." Said the queen and silence broke.


End file.
